Une Aventure Imprévenue
by LigonLaGrise
Summary: Luffy et son équipage vont vivre une nouvelle aventure qui dépasse leurs attentes. Je suis nul en résumé. Alors venez lire en grand nombre :)
1. Chapter 1

Attention! Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence, un langage inapproprié et des scènes qui ne pourront pas convenir à certains public ou lecteurs. C'est pourquoi elle sera classé soit mature ou soit à toléré. À part ça, Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était une journée ensoleillée sur Grand Line, Surtout banale sur le Sunny. Cela faisait 4 mois et demis que le capitaine Luffy et son équipage voguaient sans une île en vue. En parlant d'eux, voyons voir ce qui ce passe sur ce bateau. Ils étaient tous sur le pond. Zoro s'entraînait avec ses altères, Ussop travaillait sur de nouvelles compositions, Franky pêchait avec Chopper, Brook jouait un aire peu connu au violon, Nami étudiait ses cartes avec un regard agacée, Robin lisait un livre en buvant du café avec Nami, Sanji tournait autour de ses mellorines avec son oeil droit en coeur et Luffy sur la tête de lion, à l'avant du bateau, commençait à s'impatienter.

Luffy: AAAAARRRRG! Pourquoi c'est aussi long? On devrait déjà être sur une île! Et en plus je meurs de faim! SANJI! J'AI FAIM!

Sanji: Un peu de patience ventre sur pattes. Je te rappelle que si tu n'avait pas manger plus de la moiter de ce qu'il y avait dans la réserve, on n'en serait pas là actuellement. dit-il d'un ton énerver.

Nami: Le pire c'est que Luffy a raison au sujet de notre position.

Tous: HEIN?

Zoro: Comment ça? dit l'homme au cheveux vert en déposant ses altères.

Nami: Et bien selon la carte et le log post, nous sommes supposer d'être au port de l'île.

Chopper: Quelle île? Je ne vois aucune île, moi.

Nami: Pourtant, il est censé y en avoir une.

Ussop: Et comment est supposer se nommé cette île au juste?

Nami: Mystério

KLAK!

Tous se retournèrent en sursaut et virent que s'était Robin qui avait laissé tomber sa tasse de café. Elle avait l'air terroriser par le nom qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Robin: Alors elles disaient vrai.

Sanji accourue avec son air de chevalier servant pour rejoindre Robin.

Sanji: Tous va bien Robin-d'amour?

L'archéologue fit signe de la tête pour dire que tout allait bien. Nami s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda: Est-ce que tu saurais par hasard se qui s'est passé sur cette île?

Robin: Malheureusement, pas entièrement. Tous se que je sais, serait qui est responsable de la destruction de cette île.

Tous la regadèrent avec un air terrifier.

Luffy: Et s'est qui? Dit-il surpris.

Robin: Cela serait trop long à expliquer. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour se calmer.

(Il serait mieu que l'on change de sujet) pensa la navigatrice.

Brook: Si tu l'as déjà vu, pourrais-tu nous expliquer à quoi ressemblait cette île?

Robin rouvra ses yeux et acquiessa avec un sourir.

Robin: C'était une île vraiment magnifique. Il y avait des jardins à perte de vue, des restaurants et des magasins qui étaient des plus acceuillants et les habitants étaient tellement gentils.

Nami: Donc, elle n'avait rien de si dangereux cette île.

Chopper: Et pourquoi cette île s'appelait Mystério? demanda-t-il perplexe.

Robin se mit a sourire: Cette île doit son nom à cause des habitants.

Franky: Et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de si mystérieux ces habitants?

Robin: Ils n'étaient pas vraiment considéré comme étant des êtres humains. À vrai dire, c'était des humains possédant des facultés surnaturelles.

Luffy: Ils avaient des pouvoirs magique? C'est ça?

Tous l'équipage le regarda d'un air surpris de savoir que leur capitaine ait compris. Robin se mit à rire discrètement.

Robin: On peut dire ça oui. Et ils m'ont apprit leur chanson traditionnelle pour se réunir, mais il faudra attendre à la pleine lune se soir et il faudra rester ici, si on veut voir quelque chose.

Tous acceptèrent avec grand plaisir et retournèrent à leur occupation en attendant que la nuit tombe.

Le soleil maintenant coucher pour laisser sa place à la pleine lune, tous arrivèrent sur le pond. Il y avait des chandelles allumer un peu partout. Robin leur expliqua que c'était la tradition de faire ce genre de chose si on voulait voir la magie se produire. Elle les invita à s'asseoir sur le sol en formant un cercle et ils le firent. Robin ferma les yeux et se mit à chanter. Pendant quelle chantait, les flammes des bougies se mirent à danser autour d'eux et à changer de forme. Il y en avaient qui ressemblait à des personnes qui dansaient en rond et qui souriaient, d'autres avaient prit l'apparences d'animaux. L'équipage n'en croyaient pas leur yeux. C'était un spectacle à couper le souffle. Robin était sur le point de terminer la chanson, lorsque les flammes se mirent à changer de couleur pour devenir mauve et à tourner autour d'eux pour former des cercles.

Sanji: Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu inquiet.

Luffy: Shishishishi! T'inquiète Sanji, cela fait surement partie du spectacle. Hein, Robin.

Robin: Au contraire, Capitaine, c'est tous le contraire.

Tous les Mugiwaras commencèrent à paniquer et essayèrent de sortir des anneaux de feu, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Ils allaient refaire une autre tentative, quand, tout d'un coup...

...1: À l'aide!

Zoro: Hey! Vous avez entendu?

...2: Ne craignez rien! Vous devez vous détendre!

Ussop: Ahhh! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?! On va mourir, c'est certain! cria-t-il paniquer.

...2: Si vous ne vous détendez pas, là vous allez crevé. Faites-moi confiance.

Zoro: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Luffy? dit-il passablement énerver.

Luffy: On se détend!

Tous: Hein?!

Luffy: La voie à dit de lui faire confiance, non? Shishishishishi! C'est partis pour l'aventure! dit-il avec le sourire dont lui seul connaissait le secret.

Les autres commençaient à comprendre son point de vue et décidèrent de se détendre en fermant les yeux. À SUIVRE...


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé de l'épisode précédent: Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Luffy et ses compagnons n'avaient pas accostés sur une île. Nami leur expliqua qu'ils étaient supposé d'être déjà sur une île dénommer «Mysterio». Robin se mit en état de choc et expliqua comment était cette île et elle leur proposa de leur montrer une chanson qu'elle avait apprise là-bas. Lorsqu'elle s'est mise à chanté, tous étaient éblouis par le spectacle qui se déroulait, mais nos jeunes aventuriers se firent entouré et aspirer par une force inconnue qui leur disait de lui faire confiance.

* * *

Tout était silence dans ces couloirs de pierres sombres et presque inanimé. Dans un de ces couloirs, se trouvait des cellules en granite marin et dans l'une d'entre elles, une lumière éblouissante mauve claire tourbillonnait à une vitesse folle en formant des cercles. Lorsque le tourbillon de feu se dissipa, 9 silhouettes apparurent, allongés au sol, immobiles.

...1: Tu crois qu'ils sont encore vivant?

...2: Oui. Ils se sont détendus pendant la téléportation.

...1: Alors, pourquoi ne bougent-ils pas?

...2: Ils ont perdus connaissance pendant le voyage. Je crois que s'est leur première fois.

...1: Tu as surement raison. On va les installer pour qu'ils aient un bon réveil.

...2: Toi et ton grand coeur.

...1: *ronronne* Je le sais.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que les arrivants dormaient avant que l'un d'entre eux finisse par se réveiller et se masse le dessus du crâne.

...1: Est-ce que ça va?

...2: Il y en a un de réveiller?

...1: Oui. C'est le blondinet.

Le dit blondinet se redresse pour être assis et leva la tête pour connaître l'origine de ces voix. Il vit devant lui une créature avec 2 oreilles dresser sur sa tête et une queue longue et mince aux crocs assérés à la silhouette d'une jeune fille, mais, à cause de l'obscurité, il ne vit qu'une créature poilue aux yeux rouge et aux crocs assérés. Il devient aussi blanc que de la neige avant de crier comme un malade. Ce qui réveilla tous les autres en sursaut. La jeune fille recula par surprise, due à l'agissement de celui-ci.

Luffy: Qu'est-ce qui s'passe? Pourquoi t'as crié comme ça? demanda-t-il avec une voie faible.

Ussop: Ça va Capitaine?

Luffy: Je ne sais pas. Je me sens tout faible.

Robin: Je crois que tu n'est pas le seul.

Brook: Moi aussi, je me sens bizarre.

Chopper: Moi aussi.

Zoro: Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à la fin? Et on est où?

...2: On est dans une cellule en granite marin.

Nami: On s'est fait attraper par la marine?!

...1: Non, mais croyez moi, j'aurais préférer mieu être dans une cellule de la marine que d'être ici.

Franky: Et pourquoi ça?

...2: On est dans un dôme d'isolement pour les combats diverses.

Zoro: Et quelle genre de combats?

...2: De barbare à pire psychopathe cannibale, je crois.

Tous l'équipage resta sans vois, les yeux grand ouvert et le regard remplis de peur.

Nami: Vous...vous voulez dire que...

...2: Oui ce sont des combats à mort.

Ussop commence à paniquer: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?!

...1: Pour faire cour, on a besoin d'aide pour sortir d'ici. Et le seul moyen d'y parvenir c'est d'éliminer tous les autres concurrents des autres cellules et d'éliminer les 7 démons pour finalement affronté le démon suprême. Tous ça sans perdre la tête, autant physiquement que psychologiquement parlant, bien sur.

Zoro: Donc, en d'autre terme, vous allez nous utilisé pour tous faire et gagner la liberté? On est des pions pour se faire tuer?

...2: Saches que ce n'est pas mon intention.

Chopper: Il y aurait pas un endroit où il n'y aurait pas du granite marin?

...1: On ne peut pas bouger d'ici, mais on peut faire quelque chose.

L'aînée comprit le message et prit un livre qui se trouvait dans son sac-à-dos et met à dire des choses incompréhensibles.

...2: Tòn provëk dê marys,«Toi provenant de la mer,» kis tân pravik disperk «que ton pouvoir disparais» mosk kis tân resik trâk myrêk.«mais que ta résistance reste la-même.»

Tout d'un coup, les barreaux de la cellule se mirent à changer de couleur et Luffy, Chopper, Robin et Brook étaient redevenue en forme.

Luffy: Ah! Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Comment t'as fait?

...1: Elle utilise son livre pour ce genre de sortilège.

Chopper: c'est comme une sorcière?

...1: À vrai dire c'est une mémorianne, une sorcière de magie grise, donc neutre.

Nami: Comment vous vous appelez?

...1: Moi, Je me nomme Edie, je suis une Neko-garou. Mon arme est le fouet et je peux communiquer avec les félins. Je suis sa soeur adoptive, dit elle en pointant l'autre.

Luffy: Enchanté! Et toi?

...2: Dites-moi qui vous êtes d'abord.

Nami: Pour qui elle se prend elle?

Edie: C'est normale, elle a toujours été comme ça. Si vous ne vous présenté pas elle ne dira rien.

Luffy: D'accord. Alors, moi, c'est Monkey D. Luffy, je suis le Capitaine de notre narive et j'ai manger un fruit du démon qui me permet de devenir élastique, dit-il en tirant sur ses joues. Et un jour, je serai le Roi des Pirates!

Zoro: Moi, s'est Roronoa Zoro, je suis le second du Capitaine et je suis le premier à rejoindre Luffy. Je me bats avec trois sabres et mon rêve s'est de devenir le plus grand manieur de sabres du monde!

Nami: Je m'appelle Nami, je suis la navigatrice et la première fille à avoir monté dans l'équipage de Luffy. Je me bats avec mon météo-tempo et un jour, je dessinerai une carte du monde entier.

Ussop: Moi, je suis le valeureux et grand Ussop, je suis le canonnier de l'équipage. Mon arme est mon lance pierre et d'autres choses que je fabrique de mes mains. Mon rêve s'est d'affronter tout les périples du monde.

Sanji: Je me nomme Sanji, je suis le cuisinier en chef du navire. Je suis l'homme de ses dames. Je me bats qu'avec mes jambes, j'utilise mes mains que pour cuisiné. Mon rêve est de découvrir All-Blue.

Chopper: Moi s'est Tony Tony Chopper. Je suis le médecin du navire. Je me bats en utilisant mes rumble-ball. J'ai mangé le fruit de l'humain et je peux me transformer en humain. Mon rêve est de soigner toutes les maladies.

Robin: Je suis Nico Robin. Je suis archéologue et je sais lire le ponygliphe. Je possède le fruit de l'éclosion et mon rêve est de découvrir la véritable histoire qui est écrite en néoponygliphe.

Franky: Je m'appelle Franky. Je suis un cyborgue et je suis le mécano du navire. Je déteste me promener avec un pantalon. Mon rêve, s'est que mon bateau fasse le tour du monde.

Brook: Et Moi, Je suis Brook. Je suis le musicien du navire et je me bats avec un sabre qui est dissimuler dans ma cane. J'ai manger le fruit de la réincarnation. Mon rêve est de jouer de la musique devant Laboon. Et...auriez-vous l'amabiliter de me montrer votre culotte?

C'est à ce moment là que Nami lui envoya un énorme coup sur le dessus de la tête.

Luffy: Puisqu'on s'est présenté, s'est à ton tour.

...2: D'accord. Je me nomme Licarde Dragon. Je suis Mémorianne. Je possède des pouvoirs surnaturels et aussi des pouvoirs de la Mort, le faucheur des âmes.

Edie: Mais vous pouvez l'appelé Ligon, ça fait plus court. 


End file.
